Figuring it out
by Amber's Nightmare
Summary: Cas becomes obsessed with fanfiction and Dean is very uncomfortable with how it makes him feel. Destiel fic. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic on this website so please don't hate me, but you can tell me if this is awful. So please review if don't mind. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: As sad as I am to say this I do not own this show.**

Chapter one:

Castiel sat cross legged on one if the grungy motel beds with Sam's laptop propped on his knees. He stared intently at the screen and Sam had started to notice.

"So Cas...whatcha doing?" Sam asked pulling Cas back into reality. Cas blinked at Sam and look around the dimly lit motel room.

"I am reading a very...enlightening story, but I am confused. The author must be a prophet because she has described future events I wasn't aware were possible," Cas said tilting his head to the side as he turned his head back to the computer. Sam was intrigued. He made his way over to Cas's side and started to read over his shoulder. He felt his face flush before blood shot up to his cheeks.

"Oh god," Sam said shaking his head and staring at Cas in shock," That's fanfiction Cas!"

"Fanfiction?" Cas said tilting his head.

"Uh..no. I'm not explaining this," Sam said walking away towards the bathroom where Dean was showering. He knocked on the door shouting over the water. Dean walked out furious and wrapped in a towel.

"What could possibly be that fucking important Sam?" Dean yelled at him walking out of the bathroom and shoving Sam. Sam just pointed at Cas and left grabbing the keys and mumbling something about dinner before leaving a naked and confused Dean and a curious Castiel.

"What the hell is his problem?" Dean said pulling the towel tighter before searching through his bag smelling his shirts to find a decent one that didn't reek of werewolf or one that wasn't covered in blood. Cas was staring at Dean's back as his muscles stretched and flexed and Dean felt Cas's eyes follow every line and ripple that formed on his body. It made him feel...strange. He cleared his throat and stood finally giving up realizing all his cloths permanently stank of hunting. That's when Cas decided to ask the question Sam never answered.

"Dean what is fanfiction?" Cas asked still watching his every move. Dean spun around gripping his towel tighter.

"W-why do you want to know that?" Dean choked out, looking at Cas who had given up his sitting position on the bed for a more relaxed place, laying back and looking up at Dean. Castiel nodded towards the computer and Dean slowly crossed the room and started to read the text.

_Dean's callused fingers snaked their way through Cas's raven hair. His heart fluttered at the sight of the angel's disheveled appearance and parted lips. His hands slid down his angel's body, resting on his hips, pulling his body against his, and running his lips down the smaller man's neck._

Dean slammed the laptop shut and shuddered. His eyes fell on the bed where Cas had been laying, but he was gone. He looked around the room spinning in a small circle.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, then under his breath,"I'm going to kill you Sam."

"Yes?" Dean felt Cas's breath on his neck and he spun around to find Cas standing way to close for his comfort.

"Dammit Cas! I've told you personal space man!" Cas tilted his head to the side, stepping even closer to Dean.

"I don't understand. The prophecies state that you are sexually frustrated with me, and I would like to.." Dean surged forward and pressed his hand against Cas's mouth.

"No!" Dean barked at Castiel who was pressed against the wall beside the bed. "Those are fiction Cas, they're not real. They're written by teenage girls with the unexplainable need to sexualize our...friendship," Dean said trailing off because he was starting to babble. Cas's head fell to the side, giving Dean his "I don't understand" look.

"Cas...look," Dean took a breath to prepare himself for the nightmare he was about to go through," I care about you, dude, you're like my best friend, but I'm not gay...an neither are you!" Dean said pulling back and uncovering Cas's mouth.

"But Dean I don't have a sexuality," Cas said but stopped because Dean was giving him a look of death,"but I can see this topic makes you uncomfortable so I will go." And with a flutter of wings Cas was gone.

Dean sighed and sunk into the bed. He felt exhausted, Cas was getting way to curious. He slammed his head into the pillows. Damn Chuck's books. He could already feel his heart beat speeding up at the thought of what Cas would've done if he had just let him think that the stories he read were destiny. He heard his breathing hitch at the thought of Cas's long fingers exploring his body, and his soft lips placing butterfly kisses all over his body. He sat up suddenly shaking his head and sighed. He reached for the laptop. He wanted to finish the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You beautiful people you!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

Chapter two:

Castiel came back later that night and watched over Dean as he slept. He had tried to believe Dean about the "fanfiction" but the more of it he had read, the more he realizedy it made sense.

The bond they shared was definitely more than a mere human friendship. He had spoken to Gabriel about his uncertainty, and Gabriel had told him to "just go for it". He wasn't completely sure what meant but he decided to come back and watch over his wild Winchester.

He smiled briefly at his nickname for Dean. He had thought of that while reading a very explicit interaction in one if his fanfictions. It seemed to fit him and Cas briefly wondered if Dean ever thought of him as "his angel."

Cas sighed sitting in one of the hard chairs across from Dean's bed._ Destiel. That's what they call us. _Castiel thought and he smiled as he propped his head on his hands. Dean stirred in his sleep and a sleepy mumble slipped out. Cas sat up ridged and straight. He had heard Dean whisper something, but he had missed it.

Castiel silently walked over to the slumbering man and crouched beside him. He could hear Dean's every breath, and he shivered as he felt Dean's breath warm his skin.

Cas lifted his hand reaching up and letting his hand hover over Dean's cheek. He curled his fingers, letting them skim his friends skin. He relished the wonderful jolt of pleasure he got from Dean's stubbly chin. His pulse quickened when Dean sighed and pressed his cheek closer to Cas's open palm.

Cas finally pulled his hand away and Dean grunted from the loss and turned his face trying to find the source of warmth again. Cas smiled down at Dean who was lazily mumbling gibberish into his pillow.

Dean dreamt of Cas. He had been dreaming about him a lot more than he would ever admit to, and he really shouldn't have read that story, but damn those girls could write. He sometimes wondered if he'd ever met a, what did they call it, "Destiel" fan. He let his mind wonder back into his subconscious and lost himself in a different world, filled with raven hair, blue lustful eyes, and warmth from skin against skin.

Cas jumped and almost vanished when Dean stretched calling out his name, and his heart stopped when he realized Dean was still asleep. He walked over to his side and found a content look on Dean's face, his mouth twitching into a small smile.

Cas wasn't accustomed with the human feelings he was experiencing, and now he couldn't tell between fiction and reality. It had to mean something that Dean was calling out his name as he slept, and now Cas was going to answer his prayers.

Cas raked his fingertips through Dean's hair and down his neck, and finally he placed his hand over the mark that had started it all. The mark that claimed Dean as his. Deans eyes flew open and he shot up, pulling Cas down and pinning him down with a knife at his throat. Cas almost couldn't hold down a whimper as Dean straddled his hips and put the knife back on the nightstand.

"What the hell Cas," Dean yelled down at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Y-you called me," Cas silently cursed himself for stuttering but Dean was so close.

"I was asleep," Dean said his face turning pale before he felt the blood rushing up to his ears.

"I know," Cas whispered. He was having a hard time looking away from Dean's eyes. His sight shifting falling down to his lips, he felt his mind blank and all he could think was how bad he wanted to kiss Dean.

"The what are you doing here, I obviously didn't need you," Dean growled down at Cas.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered before he left Dean there cursing and blaspheming.

Dean felt like an ass. He couldn't believe he'd done that to Cas. Cas was just doing what he was obligated to. He came when Dean called. Dean just couldn't believe he'd called out to him as he slept. Then he'd pinned him down. He'd felt so...excited when he saw Cas under him. It felt so wrong to think that, but Cas had looked so flustered. Dean had been two seconds away from jumping his best friends bones, and Cas had looked so willing, and that freaked him out.

Cad didn't return for three weeks. Even when Dean called his name out as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love you guys! I feel so accomplish when you guys post reviews, so keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, blah blah blah. You guess get it by now surely**.

Chapter three:

It had been three weeks since Castiel had been around and Dean was mopping in silence. It wasn't that they actually needed him. All the hunts so far had been pretty basic. No near death experiences. Which was a nice change, but he missed his awkward angel friend.

Dean was at a laundromat trying to wash out the grease, blood, and mystery muck that seemed permanently staining in all of their clothes. He threw the last batch of colored clothes in the washing machine and started it up.

Dean glanced around the laundromat and realized he was the only one still here. It was pretty late in the evening, so he took out his phone and called Sam to tell him he'd be back as soon as the clothes finished drying.

He sat silently in a very uncomfortable, plastic chair that was screwed to the wall, and soon he was dozing off. He almost woke up when he heard the fluttering of wings, but he figured he was just dreaming and he got as comfortable as he could and drifted farther into an oblivion.

Cas stared at the sleeping hunter. He had almost woken up when he had arrived, but he had just shifted and continued sleeping. Cas had been doing his own share of mopping around and finally Gabriel hadn't been able to take it anymore. He forced Castiel to tell him what was going on, and after he had Gabriel had let loose. He'd mocked Castiel for a long time before finally relenting to give him some brotherly advice.

"Just go for it, and you'll figure it out later." Gabriel's words replayed over in the cowering angels brain as he inched his way over to Dean. He felt his face redden when Dean, unknowingly, whispered his name. He reached out ready to wake him, but he suddenly pulled back. What if Dean yelled at him again, called him weird or made him leave for good? He couldn't handle that.

Dean liked woman. Castiel had never seen Dean take notice in a man and even though Castiel wasn't technically a man or woman he figured Dean did not find him vessel pleasing. He thought briefly of finding a female vessel, but he liked Jimmy's vessel, and Castiel realized Gabriel would not approve of him changing vessels for Dean.

Castiel sighed. Human emotions were very complicated and he found himself pacing in front of Dean. Then suddenly the machine cleaning the humans clothes made an obnoxious sound and Castiel saw Dean stir, but instead of flying off he hide behind a line of the machines, but this was a bad idea. He saw Dean stand, watched as he stretched, the edge of his shirt reveling his toned, muscled abdomen. He was in awe. Then Deans head snapped forward an Castiel could tell that Dean knew he wasn't alone.

Dean knew something was here with him. He looked around, listening for any sound. He checked to make sure it wasn't just a pedestrian by calling out, but no one answered. He cursed under his breath. He slinked over towards the door careful to not make a sound as he went to turn the corner. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, then he swiveled around to see...nothing?

Castiel heard Dean trying to sneak around the side, so he crawled around the line of washers. Castiel heard him push himself off the wall, grunting as he turned the corner, but Castiel was already on the other side. He laid his head back against the cool metal an had a mental battle with himself. He couldn't keep playing thing game of cat and mouse with Dean. He was eventually going to lose. He cursed himself for not just waking Dean up in the first place. Castiel lifted his head over the machine to see where Dean was. Castiel saw Dean with his back to him fiddling with his gun. Castiel snuck around behind Dean, knowing he wouldn't hear him. He stopped just behind him, probably a little to close.

Dean could feel something behind him an he turned and jumped yelling,"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Castiel tipped his head to the side, his brow crinkling in confusion.

"Dean we've been through this. I am not Jesus," Castiel said firmly, before his heart stopped, and he felt his muscles tense. He was sure Dean was going to yell at him...but he never did. Instead Dean laughed.

"Cas!" Dean yelled pulling the smaller angel into his chest and wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. Castiel tensed before he felt his body turn to mush. He moved his arms from his side to Dean waist, his long fingers running over Dean's back. He felt Dean's breathing hitch and he almost whimpered when Dean pulled away.

Castiel let his arms dropped back to his side, and took a step back. His jaw was tense as he felt Dean's eyes on him. Castiel finally met Dean's gaze, and he shivered in anticipation. Dean looked so...confused.

Dean felt like his mind was going to ooze out of his ears. He'd been so excited to see Cas, even if he'd scared the shit out of him. He'd pulled Cas into his arms and buried his face into Cas's neck. He felt inhumanly perfect, and he smelt like Dean thought heaven would. He'd felt Cas's fingers run over his back and he'd **_loved_** it. He wanted more, so much more. Then Dean realized what he was wanting and he'd pulled away. He could have swear he'd heard Cas whimper when he'd pulled away.

"Uh, maybe, you could help me finish the laundry," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. Cas nodded a small smile playing on his lips. Dean was still a little unnerved, but it felt nice to have his friend back. Even if he was still being weird.

Castiel felt so relieved when Dean hadn't freaked out and yelled at him. He'd even hugged him, and it had been amazing. He'd loved the scent of Dean, of leather, whiskey, sweat, and something that could only be described purely as _Dean. _And the way Dean had felt under his hands, like he'd belonged there, and even after Dean had pulled away he'd still wanted him to stay. Castiel still wanted Dean in away, if he wasn't an angel, he'd describe as hopelessly sinful. His lustful thoughts would have made even Gabriel shy away from him in horror, and if heaven could only hear the things Gabriel said about Sam. He smiled at that thought, but that was a conversation for later.

Castiel moved over to the machine holding the damp clothing and began handing it to Dean. Their fingers brushing against each other sending little tiny flares of pleasure through his body. When they'd gotten all the clothes into the dryer and turned it on, they both leaned against the warm metal and sighed just enjoying the others company.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I feel like this story is going well, but I've been known to ramble on. So if I do, just tell me and I'll try to tone it down, and the next two weeks I will be at band camp so my updates will probably will be a little late. Another thing...I'm new to this sight, so I don't know how to response to you so if you could tell me how I will shower you with thanks and praise.

BUT ANYWAY...some Sabriel for you guys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

Chapter four:

Sam had been alone all day, but it wasn't like Dean had been very talkative the last few weeks. It had started the day when he'd found Cas reading fanfiction and he'd left Dean here to deal with it. That was definitely a dumb move on his part. He should have explained it to Cas, because Dean wasn't exactly the 'share your feels' kind of guy.

So now he was sitting at his computer looking into some omens that had been popping up in rural Texas in a small town named Nacogdoches, for such a small town, it had tons of lore of witches and Sam was dreading sifting through all of this. He sighed and grabbed himself a beer before flopping face down onto his bed. His head had a small throb from staring at the screen for hours; he'd almost drifted off to sleep when he heard the unmistakable sound of flapping wings. He sat up expecting Cas and ready to tell him where Dean was and that they needed to fix this mess, but instead he saw Gabriel sitting at his computer, a sucker rolling around in his mouth. Neither of them said anything for a while, then finally Sam gave in.

"Is there something you want?" Sam said and Gabriel turned to face him with a grin.

"I have to say I'm disappointed. I was expecting some Busty Asian Beauties or something, but you were alway an all work and no play kind of guy, Sammy." Gabriel said before placing his sucker back into his mouth and slurped obnoxiously on it.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" Sam said before draining his drink and tossing it in the trash.

"You know the usual, searching for world peace, rooting for the Longhorns and following the teachings of Buda. I find him very inspiring," Gabriel said smirking until Sam gave his best bitch face. "Fine!" Gabriel said sighing and strolling over to sit next to Sam. "I'm here about Castiel," Gabriel said seriously,"as annoying as he can be he's still my brother and I don't like it when people hurt him. Namely Dean." Sam look down at his hands before looking back up at Gabriel.

"I know, but you of all people should know how Dean can be sometimes. He doesn't mean to hurt him, he's just freaked out about the whole "Destiel" thing Cas is going through. I'm sure everything will be back to normal once Cas realizes he's not attracted to Dean." Sam said looking everywhere but Gabriel, but he's head snapped back to Gabriel when he laughed.

"Not likely," Gabriel said and at Sam's questioning look, he continued," Cas isn't going to get over it, Sam. He really does like Dean...always has."

A strange silence fell over the two after Gabriel added the last bit almost too quietly for Sam to hear. Sam cleared his throat before going to grab him an Gabriel a beer. Gabriel let out a dry laugh before looking up at Sam.

"You know they have a name for us too," Gabriel said and Sam nodded looking at his feet.

"Sabriel," Sam said holding out the drink to Gabriel. He reached for it and his fingers brushed against Sam's, but instead of taking the drink he wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist and pulled him towards him. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull away. Gabriel took both drinks from Sam and put them on the nightstand. He reached up an grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled Sam down to him.

Sam gasped as he felt Gabriel's lips crash against his and pulled him down onto the bed with him. Sam felt his skin ripple with heat and his muscles coursed with adrenaline. Gabriel traced his tongue over Sam's lips begging him for entrance and, in the heat of the moment, Sam complied, moaning into Gabriel's mouth.

Sam pulled away for air and looked down at Gabriel in stunned silence. Gabriel sat up holding Sam in his lap and kissed Sam again, softer this time.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Gabriel whispered still pressed to Sam's lips.

"Oh," was all Sam could say his fingers were still tangled in Gabriel's hair and he tugged on it gently to pull Gabriel's mouth back to his. He just couldn't stop. He ran his tongue over Gabriel's mouth and bit his bottom lip softly. Gabriel moaned but pulled away.

"We need to take this slow," Gabriel's said flipping Sam onto the bed and standing up," I can't have us fooling around while Castiel is being cockblocked by Dean's homophobia."

"You started it," Sam growled sitting back up and running his hand through his hair," god dammit. I can't do this. I'm going to go take a cold shower."

Gabriel watched him walk to the bathroom and followed him in with a suggestive smile,"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! So did you guys like my last chapter. Dear Glob I hope so. Well I'm just going to jump right into the next chapter; hope you guys enjoy! Sorry that it took so long!

Disclaimer: You guys know this part.

Chapter five:

Dean was at ease, so far Castiel hadn't brought up the other day, but his nonchalant attitude was short lived.

"Dean, I wish to talk to you about the other day. I do not wish to upset you, but I think it would benefit us both if we discussed the issue," Castiel said watching the clothes spinning in the dryer. Dean sighed.

"Look Cas I really would appreciate it if this conversation could wait," Dean said messing with his gun. Castiel look over at Dean his head cocked to the side, watching, waiting.

"And what is consuming your time right now, in a way that you can not talk to me about something that could effect our entire relationship," Castiel said and Dean stopped, sighed, set his gun down and looked over at Castiel.

"Okay, Cas you win. We can talk, I can do this," Dean said trying to convince himself more than Castiel, and failing miserably. Castiel saw his friend's distress and started to place a hand on his shoulder, but stopped at the last second. Dean looked over and grabbed Castiel's hand and slipped his fingers into his.

Castiel's breathing hitched at the simple gesture, but he took it as a sign of acceptance, so he took a breath and started to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

"Cas,"Dean began gathering courage with a quick pause," I know you have feelings for me, and I'm not saying it's right or it's wrong, but..uh, fuck, I don't know Cas I just, don't know how to say it. I guess I'll do what I have to do to keep you around, but I'm not gay, so there will be absolutely no butt sex in Baby." Dean ended smiling hoping Castiel would laugh or make some comment to make the uneasy feeling in his stomach disappear. But he didn't.

"Dean, I don't want you, if you don't want me. So if you think you have to hold my hand," Cas said pulling his hand away from Dean's," or force stupid little jokes, in a tempt of laughter, so I'll stay and help you fight away your demons, both physical and emotional, forget it. I don't want your facaded love, okay, contrary to what you think I'm a thousands of years old angel, trapped in a mortal mans body, I hold more power than you could ever understand, enough to grab you tight and raise you from the depths of Hell. So don't baby me, I'll come when you call, but only if you need me. I will no longer be coming around to socialize with you and your brother, so don't worry Dean. You'll never have to fornicate with me, or even touch me if you're lucky. So goodbye, Dean." Castiel words became louder and louder until he was screaming, light shined through his skin and he Dean was sure he was going to burn up his vessel, but his voice dropped and his face was emotionless as he stopped to take a breath, then disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Dean looked around frantically for Castiel, but he knew he was gone. Why couldn't he just tell Castiel how he really felt. Oh yeah, he thought, because you're a dick. He screamed Castiel's name, prayed to him until he was dizzy and he could barely speak, but true to his word, Castiel never showed.

Dean walked into Sam and his crappy motel room and sank onto the bed. Sam asked where the clothes were and Dean silent pointed out towards the car. Sam gave him a quick bitch face but didn't say anything because he could tell something was wrong. He sighed and went out to get their clothes and returned to the room just in time.

Sam dropped the clothes and rushed towards Gabriel, who was strangling Dean.

"Gabriel, stop! Please god make him stop," Sam screamed as he pulled on Gabriel, trying desperately to get him to stop. Gabriel finally dropped him.

"You," Gabriel said pointing at Dean,"you deserve Hell. If you could do that to Castiel, the one who saved you, then you don't deserve life. I should kill you right now. All he wanted was some affection from you, why he'd want anything from your disgusting black soul, is beyond me, but he did. And now he's do upset. I've never seen him like this. He won't talk, he won't even move. He's just sitting there like a broken toy, but that's all he is to you right, a toy something you can play with and break with out a second thought..." Suddenly Dean's arm snapped forward and his fist connected to Gabriel's face, over and over again.

"Don't you ever try and tell me how I feel about Cas. Don't you ever, you couldn't possibly know how I felt, you dick with wings," Sam pulled Dean off but he didn't stop yelling," you son of a bitch, you can go to Hell, don't, don't you ever..."Dean collapsed into a heap on the floor, to drained to even finish his sentence.

Sam just stared between the too. Gabriel seemed just a little bit sympathetic.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Gabriel asked. Dean just shook his head and went and locked himself in the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Sam asked looking wide eyed at Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a small smile and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Well, Sammy I'd say we just found out that the world's a cruel place and that even love can fail sometimes. If that's not to sappy for you Sam," Gabriel said looking up at Sam.

"No Gabriel, I think that was a perfect explanation." Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and they left Dean alone so he could deal with his pain.

Dean prayed and cried all night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah I know I suck. I've been reading way to much Destiel and not writing near enough, but thank god for reviews and don't worry some extensive Destiel smut is on its way. Just hang in here.

**Disclaimer: I tried to sacrifice my soul for this show, but sadly the producers wouldn't accept it. **

Chapter six

Dean sat on the motels dingy floor, numb and all cried out. He'd asked and begged Castiel to come back but he'd never showed. He did everything he knew how to get the angels attention. All he wanted was a second chance, to tell him how he really felt.

Deans mind replays Castiel's words over in his head for the thousandth time, when he finally got an idea. Castiel had said he wouldn't come back unless Dean needed him. Well he'd need him if he was in trouble right? He quickly washed the tears and grime off his face and reached for his phone an dialed up Sam.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said holding down the cracks in his voice.

"Hey Dean, are you all right?" Sam asked concern heard in his voice.

Dean cleared his throat," yeah, I'm fine, but...uh, I was wondering if maybe you could not come back until tomorrow, I uh, I need some time to think." He let out a shaky laugh as he waited for Sam to answer.

"Dean...are you sure? I don't want you doing anything stupid," Sam said his voice hardening.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll be fine. Just need some time to myself," Dean said convincingly.

"Well, okay I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam said it coming out more as a question than a comment.

"Yea, yeah see you tomorrow," Dean said hanging up and setting his phone down. He sighed and looked up into the clouded mirror,"I hope."

He walked out of the bathroom and towards his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the knife he always kept there. He took a shaky breath and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Okay Cas, you said you'd come if I needed you," Dean prayed as he rolled up his left shirtsleeve," well I'm going to need you real soon, buddy, so I hope you're listening."

Dean pressed the blade of the knife to the edge of his palm and pulled it towards his body, all the way up to the underside of his elbow. Blood flowed in thick rivers down his arm and he almost blacked out from the throbbing pain, but he managed to make it to bathroom. He pulled of his clothes off and turned on the water. He laid back into the tub and felt his mind slipping into unconsciousness. His head felt so heavy and before he knew it he had passed out. He could only hope Castiel would show up to save him.

Castiel had heard all of Dean's prayers, and it had killed him to ignore him, but he became a little uneasy at Dean's last prayer. What had he meant, he'd would need him soon. Then he felt it, a sharp electrical sting to his heart. He only got this feeling when Dean was in danger, but this was different. This wasn't the hot, thick hurt of a stab wound, or the breathtaking throb of gunshot, this was slow and numbing not painful. He felt fear flush his body. Dean was in trouble.

Castiel was in Sam's and Dean's room with a flutter of wings. He looked for Dean with a quick sweep of the room. He took short notice of the blood staining the bed sheets and the carpet, following the trail to the bathroom. He reached out and slowly pushed open the door and before his mind could even register the sight in front of him, his body quite literally flew into action.

Castiel rushed forward and grabbed Dean's limp body and pulled him out of the water. There was so much blood Castiel was terrified for Dean. He wrapped the sheets firmly around Dean's arm and started freaking out until he realized he could just heal Dean's arm, so he placed two fingers to Dean's forehead and with a quick flash Dean's arm was no longer bleeding, but he didn't wake up.

Castiel's eyes widened as he realized how shallow Dean's breath was and how pale he looked. He started to shake Dean pleading for him to wake up and begging his Father to not take him away. Castiel's body shook as he pulled Dean's head into his lap. He stroked Dean's forehead and whispered in Enochian, telling Dean in so many words how much he cared for him.

Dean finally stirred opening his eyes, but hissing at the dim lights. Castiel jumped at Dean's sudden noise. He grabbed Dean some water and helped him drink, and pulled him close to him. Dean was trying to talk, but Castiel shushed him.

"You just need to rest right now, we can talk later," and with that Castiel went to leave, but Dean stopped him.

"Stay," Dean managed to croak out, "with me," he added after a few seconds of painful gurgling noises.

Castiel nodded and went to sit in a chair opposite of Dean, but Dean shook his head no. He reached for Castiel's arm and pulled him onto the bed with him and into Dean's arms.

They were nose to nose, and Dean nudged his nose into Castiel's neck, pulling the smaller man even closer. Soon Dean was sound asleep, holding Castiel close like so many times in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! So yes I did just update yesterday, but after I read a very convincing review I decided I owed you guys another update. So here it is! Ta da!

**Disclaimer: So apparently my soul isn't** **"Righteous" or ****_"Pure"_**** enough, whatever I blame all the Destiel fan-fiction, but don't worry I will own this show and there will be so much Destiel! **

Chapter seven

Dean woke up the next afternoon feeling like someone had stuffed him with cement and left him in the desert to die. His mouth was so dry and he could barely move, but there was one good thing happening to him. He felt the warmth and toned muscle of a certain angel in his arms so he just pulled him tighter against him and pressed his face deeper into the crook of Castiel neck. He thought he was dreaming, especially when Castiel started to trace unrecognizable shapes into Dean's bare back. Then Dean's dreams were smashed.

"Dean I'm back, hope your done rolling in self pity, because..." Sam's words stopped abruptly and then he was gone. He even took the time to lock the door back. Dean rolled over onto his back and chuckled, at least he wouldn't have to tell Sam now. He looked over at Castiel and smiled, but Castiel wasn't smiling. In fact he looked absolutely livid.

"What's the matter Cassie?" Dean said in a sing song voice as he reached for Castiel's tie, but he just swatted Dean's hand away and sat up.

"What do you mean, what's the matter? Do you not remember last night?" Castiel yelled down at Dean.

Dean thought back to last night but his mind was groggy and the memories of last night were hazy. He shook his head no and looked up at Castiel expectantly.

"Oh well then let me enlighten you to your stupidity," Castiel said shoving Dean back," I came here, because I felt you were in trouble, but instead of finding some crazy witch, or blood thirsty vampire, I find you, arm split open, laying in a tub full of water and your own blood. Do you know how bad you hurt me? Dean, heaven help me so I don't smite you myself." Castiel stopped panting tears falling down his face and Dean wide eyed looking up at Castiel.

"Oh Cas, I-I didn't, I wasn't, I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry!" Dean said scrambling off the bed and pulling Castiel into his arms. Dean buried his face into the smaller mans hair. Kissing his hair and forehead and tilting Castiel's face back to kiss his eyes and nose. Then Dean couldn't stop. He kissed Castiel's tears away, tongue flicking out to catch the salty drops. He kissed Castiel's neck all the way to his collar bone, lips tracing along every vein and bone. Finally Dean moved his lips up to hover over Castiel's, who had been holding his breath. They both half opened their eyes to look at the other, before Dean started to close the distance between them.

When Dean kissed him, Castiel gasped and Dean took that opportunity to let his tongue explore the angels mouth. Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head and his arms went around Dean's neck, fingers snaking through Dean's short blonde hair. Then Dean lifted Castiel up drooping him onto the bed, lips lost just long enough for Dean to climb on top of the smaller man. When Dean started to pull Castiel's trench coat off though Castiel pulled away. Breathing hard and clothes and hair disheveled, Castiel sat up and looked at Dean.

"Dean...w-we can't," Castiel said, holding his hand to stop the growling beast of a man in front of him," Sam might come back."

Dean chuckled," then it's his fault. He knows were here together, so if he does come back, lets give him an eyeful," he grabbed Castiel's thighs and pulled his angel back to him. He leaned down ready to ravish the poor man beneath him.

"S-stop, Dean, I thought you said you didn't feel this way about me," Castiel said, hands gripping the bed sheets and head going back.

"Lied," Dean mumbled tongue protruding to map out Castiel's jawline and trail hot kisses down the angels neck.

"No," Castiel whispered, drunk off Dean's scent and the passionate way Dean was turning his insides to mush,"I'm still upset with you," he managed to croak out, and Dean sat up and thought for a moment before allowing Castiel to get out from under him. He waited until Castiel had stood up before he flopped down onto his back and spread his arms and legs.

"Then you take me," Dean said laying spread out, still naked from the night before," show me how angry you really are," Dean whispered seductively throwing his head back and waiting.

Castiel's eyes roamed over Dean's body, sure he's seen him last night, but he'd never had the pleasure to actually look. The man was gorgeous. Castiel took a step forward, trailing his fingers down Dean's toned chest and stomach, making the man beneath him squirm and sigh with delight.

"This is not how the stories described this," Castiel said making Dean smile.

"That's because those stories are fiction remember," Dean said running his fingers over Castiel's belt buckle and up his chest.

Castiel nodded, but his hands were shaking. Dean smiled bringing Castiel's mouth down to his.

"So, do you want me?" Dean asked his breath hot on Castiel's neck, voice husky. Castiel nodded and push Dean back onto the bed. Foreplay done with and forgotten, Dean groaned into Castiel's mouth, pulling him under him.

Dean ran his hands under Castiel's trench coat and slipped it off, his mouth moving to Castiel's neck. Castiel's hips shot up pressing against Dean, who moan incoherent gibberish into Castiel's ear.

Dean undressed Castiel hurriedly, with Castiel's eager help, and when they were both naked and flushed against each other Dean leaned down and whispered into Castiel's ear.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean said voice hushed just for Castiel to hear. Castiel's breathing hitched sending him into a panting mess.

"I love you more," Castiel growled swinging his weight over Dean so he was on top straddling his beautiful man.

Dean chuckled darkly, his mischievous hands running up Castiel's thighs to his pleasingly aroused member.

Castiel gasped, eyes wide as Dean's hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. His hand pumping, as Castiel whispered his name like a prayer. Then Dean reached over to the nightstand. Hurriedly rummaging through the drawer for the small bottle of lube he'd been praying to use one day.

"Is that what I think it is?" Castiel asked looking at Dean. Dean smiled pulling Castiel down onto him and rolling over.

"So those stories have taught you something," Dean said playfully, squeezing the cold, clear liquid onto his fingers.

Castiel blushed looking up at the playful hunter above him and ran his hands up his chest," yes I did learn quite a few things, but two things for certain, neither their stories or my imagination did you justice." Castiel slid his hand onto the mark he'd left on Dean so long ago, but there was no shock of electricity, or a more profound bonding, there was just a comforting warmth at the knowledge that he marked Dean as his long before this night.

Dean laughed leaning down and kissing Castiel passionately, while his hand traveled down between Castiel's spread legs to push one finger tantalizingly slow into Castiel's hole. Dean felt him clench up, his back arching and a long string of Enochian, that sounded strikingly likeprofanity, fell from the angels lips before he calmed down and relaxed. Dean prepped Castiel for his second finger, while he kissed and sucked on Castiel's jugular, moans and strangled groans filling the room.

With Dean's second finger, then a third, the room was full of sinfully pleasurable sounds from both the horny hunter and the aroused angel. Dean finally couldn't take it anymore and he pulled out his finger, Castiel whimpering at the loss, before screaming in pleasure with Dean's sudden intrusion.

Dean push into Castiel, holstering himself deep inside his lover. Castiel ran his nails down Dean's back, running deep, red marks down the bigger man back. They both groaned, so close to their climaxes. Dean's hand went to Castiel's erection, as he slammed into Castiel's prostate over and over again. It didn't take long before Castiel's eyes rolled back, and he sent long, hot, white, strips of cum onto Dean's hand and chest. Dean followed close behind, feeling Castiel tense around him and with a few more thrust, he was spilling deepinside his angel, riding out both their orgasms, as they both groaned each others names. Castiel with a gasp and moan, and Dean's being more animalistic, almost a growl.

Dean pulled out flopping beside Castiel and pulling him into his chest. They both tried to slow down their panting, heartbeats way to fast to be normal.

Dean cooed into Castiel ear," I love you," he whisper in a sing song voice sending chills up Castiel's spin.

"Love you more," Castiel countered, biting Dean's lower lip. And that's how they spent the rest of their day, fighting over, who loved who more.

_I would just like to say...longest fuck update ever. Lol you guys better worship me. I literally did nothing today but lay in my bed and type. My fingers feel like I left them in Siberia for a week. Ouch. Well anyway, fully enjoyed this, hope you guys like it also. _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! So after my failure at smut last chapter, I figure you all decided I suck and no one is going to continue to read, but maybe, just maybe, some of you guys will stick around for a few more chapters. Lol. And I would just like to add a big thank you to all you beautiful people who reviewed. You guys crack me up, I get excited for my own update. Just so I can read all the little quirky things you guys say. Love you guys! But anywhore...time for more Sabriel!

**Disclaimer: So any of you guys up for a group soul sacrifice...no, okay. **

Chapter eight

Sam walked into the motel room, saw his naked brother cuddling an angel of The Lord, and left. He was still shuddering as he slid back into the car and drove back to the bar him and Gabriel had stayed at all night. He was just about to call Gabriel when he heard the familiar flutter of wings and a smile creeped its way across his face.

"So, how was Dean-o doing?" Gabriel asked and Sam laughed.

"Well I'm not sure, you'd have to ask Castiel, but from what I saw, he looked like he was doing fine," Sam said looking over at Gabriel. A suggestive smile spread across Gabriel's face and his hand found his way to Sam's thigh.

"Then I guess there's no reason for you and me to hold back," Gabriel said as Sam pulled into the bar's parking lot.

"No there's not," Sam said with a smile and soon Gabriel's mouth was on his. Their tongues danced lazily as Gabriel's hands found Sam's shirt buttons.

Sam mumbled into Gabriel's mouth before he pulled back,"what do you say, how about we go get our own hotel room."

Gabriel laughed before he sat forward and huskily said," I like that idea very much."

Sam thanked the heavens that their was a motel right across from the bar and soon, Gabriel had him pressed against the wall. Sam moaned into his mouth and pressed his hips forward into him. Gabriel grunted pulling Sam towards the bed.

Sam decided to use his bigger size to his advantage, so he pulled both of Gabriel's legs up to wrap around his waist. They both moaned as their erections brushed against each other.

Gabriel fell back into the bed, Sam climbing on top of him, placing hot open-mouth kisses down his next and tearing away his shirt when it got in the way. Gabriel moaned his body curving up into every touch Sam gave him, and he gave them all. Sam's tongue darted out and trailed down Gabriel's stomach.

"Sam please," Gabriel whispered his hands running over Sam's chest.

Sam nodded pulling at Gabriel's pants and managing to pull off both Gabriel's pants and underwear at the same time. He reached up pulling Gabriel into a passionate kiss, while he kicked the bothersome clothes to the floor.

Gabriel arched beneath him, cursing, when Sam's fingertips brushed over his erection. Sam smiled playfully, gently rubbing his palm against Gabriel.

Gabriel choked back a cry when Sam grabbed him into his hand, pumping him fast and hard. Gabriel's hands were everywhere before they finally settled on Sam's back, where he dug deep red marks into Sam's skin.

With a finale tug and a moan from Sam, Gabriel was gone. Reduced to a whimpering, panting mess before sams eyes and Sam loved it. He laid next to Gabriel and waited for the angel to catch his breath.

Just before Sam could ask for a second round though his phone rang. He groaned reaching for the phone on the table beside him, and groaning again when he say it was Dean. Hana answered expecting to here about how Dean had recently fucked up.

Sam was surprised to hear Castiel,"hello Sam sorry to bother you, but it would seem that there is a bit of a situation." Sam could hear loud incoherent yelling in the background and the sound of shattering glass.

"Oh god Cas, what's happening did you guys get ambushed?" Sam asked, reaching for his clothes, but stopping at Castiel's next comment.

"No, me and Dean had gone to see Bobby, but it would seem Bobby is...what was the word Dean used, oh uh homophobic," Castiel said as more screams erupted from the background. Sam was trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah well Cas we will be there soon to help. Do t worry," Sam said, he went to hang up when he heard Castiel ask, who was we, but Sam just ignored him. Nope wasn't even going to approach that subject.

Sam sighed putting down his phone.

"Who was that?" Gabriel asked his arms wrapping around Sam and his head resting on the taller man's shoulder.

"It was Castiel, apparently Dean thought it would be a good idea to tell Bobby he liked the holy D," Sam said snickering as he went to stand.

"So what are you doing?" Gabriel asked as he watched Sam.

"Got to go bail out my brother, of course," Sam said reaching for his shirt, which Gabriel was holding.

"Do you have to go right now?" Gabriel asked keeping the shirt just out of Sam's reach, smiling playfully at the larger man.

Sam laughed and leaned closer to Gabriel," No I guess I don't."

Gabriel moaned slipping off the bed in front of Sam. He reached forward, slowly pulling off Sam's jeans. He popped the button, tugging on the zipper, and finally pulled down the old faded blue jeans the Winchesters were so known for.

Gabriel ran his tongue over his newly unwrapped prize and giggled when he heard Sam barely suppress a moan. Sam growled at the pleasure Gabriel sent through him. He had to shut his eyes against the dizziness of pure ecstasy Gabriel put him in.

Sam but his lip, a small whimper just escaping his throat. Gabriel smiled at that, his tongue swirling in new patterns, as he hummed around Sam's erection. Sam was so close to the edge. He couldn't even tell if he was standing anymore. His head felt to light for his body. He loved this moment. That part of love making where almost anything could send you tumbling over the edge.

It was the way Gabriel looked. The way it reminded him of all the times he'd ever unwrapped a sucker and placed it in his mouth. Sam had been so jealous of Gabriel's differing candies, wanting nothing more that to have his perfect little mouth wrapped around him.

When Sam was done, Gabriel wiped them both off and guided them to bed. They laid there wrapped in each others arms.

"I should probably start towards Bobby's," Sam said lazily into Gabriel's neck, making no move to leave.

"Yeah probably," Gabriel said snuggling closer to same. Neither one moved. Neither one left.

A/N: okay so I know this update took for ever but it's not totally my fault guys! So to people who write Sabriel fanfiction. I praise you, hardest thing to write. Omg! Then my computer was being dumb, I had to write this story three times. And not because I didn't like the ending, because my fucking computer decided to be a dick. But anyway here it is. I will try so hard to get the next up date soon. I love you guys, and thanks so much for the follows and reviews!


End file.
